Sunshine
by Amoridere
Summary: "The rain continued, yet there was sunshine" A Sequel to Raindrops


**Sunshine**

Her passing never did well for Satsuki. Her once broken heart was now broken again. It wasn't hard to see how utterly alone she was in the aftermath of her beloved sister's demise. She had loved very much, yet she had lost. The remaining bit of family she had was gone, taken away by illness. Ryuuko was like her sunshine and, when she died, it was like the sunshine had gone, leaving behind nothing but darkness and rain.

I remember when the rain started back up again. The day she told us and how I still hate that day

* * *

I don't remember the last time she's invited us to her home, since Ryuuko died. It was oddly sunny and despite it being seeming cheery, we knew something was inherently wrong. We all got to her house and it hit us harder than Gamagoori-sempai could punch a wrecking ball. She didn't tell us about what happened when we weren't there, no, and we never expected for it to lead up to what it did.

She was barely recognizable and for reasons we were to learn later, reasons I wished she wouldn't say. She gestured for us to sit down and, after about an hour of silence, the birds tweeting, and shadows dancing around the room, she quietly explained her situation, saying, "I understand you will be angry at me for this but I feel the time is right, thus I must get my affairs in order. I haven't a clue of how much time is left, yet, now and not the later must be focused on. I suppose what I am trying to say is that I am slowly dying of Leukemia, as the treatments are not doing well and currently, I am not far from being in hospice care."

* * *

She followed in her sister's footsteps and didn't tell us until she was almost towards her terminal stages, then again, we don't even know Matoi's case and the circumstances of her illness. Of course, unlike Matoi, Satsuki-sama was she didn't seem to be in denial about her situation and was pretty open about it, although her depression and grief in the aftermath of Matoi's passing did make her keep her declining health a secret.

I lament the fact that she's made that choice to keep her illnesses a secret, yet I respect that it was her choice. Funny, before the inevitable, she did recite a quote, saying, "There is no greater sorrow than to recall a time of happiness when in misery."

* * *

We opted to stay with her to make a her final days more comfortable and easier on her. Some nights, she's spent in the hospital, receiving chemotherapy and painkillers and other nights, she's spent being treated at home. Her health was not improving, yet we tried to be strong, be in denial for her. She's spent most of time in her room, bedridden, and her dimmed melancholy gray-blue eyes idly looking at photographs. Photographs of her sister and the times they've had.

Sometimes, she talked to them, as though she was talking to Matoi. "Ryuuko," she said, barely above a whisper, "can my voice reach you? Like always, I haven't much to say, although, you won't have to wait much longer for me to join you, as your beloved Onee-sama. I've missed you ever so. I remembered the day we've spent together, the day we went to museum, and the night we looked at the stars. Of all my memories of you, those are my favorite memories. Since you've passed on, I feel so very lost and I've never been able to find my way again and there is no greater sorrow than to recall a time of happiness when in misery. It hasn't been that long, hasn't it? You will have wanted me to live but I think fate has other plans, please forgive me."

With that, a tear rolled down her cheek, as she hugged one of the picture frames close, saying afterward, "If only tears could bring you back, Imouto-chan, how childish of me."

* * *

Ryuuko will have wanted her to be alright, yet, in light of illness, Satsuki-sama and fate had other plans. In all fairness, we owed her no less and we would come to do what she will have wanted for us. We owed her that much and we could only have what she was willing to give. Her time, when the clock ticked away.

Material things could never take her place.

* * *

As time had passed and as her white hair grew thinner and thinner, she had taken the time to summon her lawyer, meeting with him in private. We all knew why but we said nothing. She was putting her will together and, as she said earlier, the now was more important than later, especially since the end was drawing near. As much as we didn't want to bear it, we hadn't a choice but to watch the clock tick away.

Some time after putting meeting with her lawyer and putting together her will, her kidneys shut down, requiring her to be treated at home with dialysis. Eventually, her home treatments evolved into complete hospice care, the which were facilitated by a team of a doctor and two nurses. During her treatments, she was rendered bedridden and connected to machines.

She said little else and often looked at photographs, if not the clock or the machines. Tearfully, she'd chuckle about all the memories she's had. Of course, for her there was no greater sorrow than to recall a time of her happiness when in misery and, after chuckling, she'd silently weep.

* * *

I remember when it all became a quiet sunny day.

* * *

After all of the treatments, dialysis, painkillers, and spending majority of her time bedridden and hooked up to machines, we were all gathered into her room. She was watching the birds in the tree outside, as the sunlight reflected in her eyes, and listening to a gentle piano playing. She looked so peaceful and she was, even more than she could have been during these days of illness, grief, borrowed time, and painful treatments.

When she noticed our presence, she whispered, "For once, _sunshine_ , who would have thought? Thank you all for your time, it has been a privilege, good night and good luck." After saying what she said and as her eyes closed, she smiled, something she hasn't done since her sister had passed away.

It was the last thing she's done and then it was all over.

* * *

July 1st was the day of her funeral. There weren't many attendees but Satsuki-sama wouldn't have minded, after all, she would have preferred something simple.

* * *

Her funeral was quiet, yet long, and like the day it all ended, it was sunny and the birds. It seemed strangely optimistic for a rather somber day.

* * *

That day was also unforgettable

* * *

After saying our goodbyes and placing flowers on her grave, something unexpected happened. In the distance, standing under a cherry tree, we spotted two figures holding hands. Satsuki-sama and, her beloved sister, Matoi. They smiled at us and waved, before their ghosts merged into a red and blue butterfly, fluttering up the sky, to watch over us, forever.

* * *

She loved and she lost, yet, through death she regained peace and her sunshine. The rain continued, yet there was sunshine

* * *

 _"After a storm comes a calm."_

- **Mathew Henry** **  
**


End file.
